


Connection

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Connection

Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton are opposites in every way, but share a connection like no other.


End file.
